nature_of_man_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
Power & Specialties: Power: The ability to go at high speeds at will. Specialty: Weapon creation and usage of Crescent Rose. Skillsets/Buffs and inventory: BUFFS: * Skillset: ** +4 when using Crescent Rose in melee or ranged. ** +3 to other heavy weapons. ** +2 to speed. * Speed ** Double to any speed added onto the base speed. I.E: Her base +2 to speed would be doubled to 4, etc. ** When on the offensive, +2 to damage when this power is used due to the added speed of the attack. * Rose Recoil ** An extra +2 to speed when the recoil is used to her advantage. ** Able to reach higher up places other people may not be able to. ** Extra offensive capabilities when using this, allowing her to attack while also avoiding. DEBUFFS/DISADVANTAGES: * Skillset: ** +1 to damage taken. ** -2 to unarmed combat. ** -1 to damage given when unarmed. * Speed ** When on the defensive, she’ll have less control over her speed and movement, making it harder to defend herself. -2 to defense. ** The incredible speed makes her surroundings go by quicker, so when on the move, -5 to perception. * Rose Recoil ** Unable to control herself easily going through the air, making her defense while using this go down by 2. ** The uncontrollability of the speed also makes it hard to avoid incoming attacks while she’s in the air. -2 to evasion if she’s attacked while in the air. ** REQUIRES Crescent Rose, and also for it to have ammo loaded into it. If Crescent Rose has no ammo or cannot be fired for whatever reason, this ability becomes void. INVENTORY: * Crescent Rose (Scythe and Sniper in 1 weapon) Character backstory/occupation: Backstory: Ruby lost her mother at a somewhat young age, a bit later in her life having gained an interest in weapon creation with the hopes of being able to protect people, with an almost childlike interest in getting people a happy ending, like in a fairytale, due to her sister constantly reading them to her before bed when she was younger. When she lost her mother, she’d lived with her sister, who’d taught her how to use her power and also helped her study weapon creation. Eventually she learned how to create her very own scythe and sniper in 1, folding into a bar which acted as the sniper, and expanding into the scythe when she so chose. She called it Crescent Rose. Once she got this weapon, she used it for vigilante work, hunting down one person especially. ...What? You thought they'd be named right off the bat like this? That'd be boring. Trivias: * Ruby Rose is from the animated series, RWBY. * The sister mentioned in Ruby's backstory is known as Yang Xiao Long, though unfortunately (most likely) isn't making an appearance in NoM. * Her power comes straight from RWBY, and is known as a semblance, though the existence of those powers in RWBY are only made known a few episodes into the first season. Category:Main char Category:Characters